Starbucks
by Jane Smythe
Summary: Hoy iba a ser un pesimo dia en la vida de Kurt Hummel, hasta que seencontro con un viejo amigo...o no tan amigo.One-shot Kurtbastian 3


Este es un one-shot Kurtbastian , espero les guste. Y no olviden dejar su comentario

Hoy había sido un largo día en NYADA, un largo y muy cansador día .Adam lo acosaba a donde quiera que el vallase, Rachel estaba insoportable con su actitud de 100% diva, y también estaban esos neandertales seguidores de su amiga que no dejaban de criticarlo.

Pero en fin por suerte eso ya había acabado y ahora estaba en un Starbucks alejado de los suburbios sentado tranquilamente tomando su café favorito y viendo por la ventana a la gran ciudad a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos por un minuto, para poder apreciar el hermoso silencio y los pequeños murmullos que apenas eran audibles y al volver a abrirlos vio que al frente suyo había alguien que él desgraciadamente conocía muy bien. Sebastian Smythe.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Smythe?

-A mí también me agrada verte princesa-dijo este con mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona

-No me llames así, ya enserio como es que habiendo infinidad de ciudades decidiste venir a New York. Si pensaste que Blaine estaría aquí conmigo te equivocas él y yo termin…

-Mi tía falleció ayer y vine aquí porque aquí vivía ella y decidimos que lo mejor era hacer su velorio en el lugar que ella consideraba su hogar.

-Lo… lo siento Sebastian yo no…-el castaño iba a tomar la mano del otro que estaba arriba de la mesa cuando este la quito.

-No necesito tu pena Hummel. En fin…así que ¿viniste a esta gran selva de concreto a vivir tu sueño?

-Sí...algo así.

-Tu respuesta no me fue muy convincente cara gay.

-Sabes que, por más pena que me des si me sigues llamando por uno de tus tontos apodos o referirte a mi como si fuera una mujer me iré.

-Valla la gatita tiene garras

-Sebastian, te lo advierto.

-Bien, bien prometo no volver a llamarte por algún apodo. Pero dime, ¿Por qué esa cara de derrotado?

- Digamos que he tenido un día difícil

-¿Por qué?

-Un antiguo interés amoroso que me acosa, mi amiga y sus locos fanáticos están insoportables. Todos ellos me dan ganas de sacar ese lado masculino que tengo y darles una patada en el trasero.

-Jajajajajaja, valla creí que jamás te escucharía hablar como un hombre.

-Sebastian

-Ok lo siento, perdón, perdón.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?

-Está bien, pero conociendo como conocía a el antiguo kurt. Él les habría dado un gran espectáculo cantándoles, no sé, algo como Rose's Turn.

-Tienes razón pero han pasado muchas cosas desde aquella vez, pero ¿cómo sabes que yo cante esa canción?

-Tengo mis contactos princ… digo kurt.

-No puedes evitarlo, ¿no?

-Qué quieres que haga, así soy yo.

-Si ya veo.

-Seré directo contigo, has lo que te dije demuéstrales quien eres. En fin ya es tarde y tengo que irme.

-He, ¿ya te vas?

-Si, mañana regreso a Westerville. Algunos aún tenemos que terminar la preparatoria

Los dos se levantaron el ojiverde le dio un beso en la mejilla al otro, haciendo que el otro se ponga inmediatamente rojo como un tomate.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, ¿sí?-mientras le tendía un papelito doblado a la mitad.

-Lo hare, ¿Qué es esto?

-Es mi número, por si necesitas desquitarte devuelta o solo quieres charlar un poco.

-Gra…gracias Sebatian.

No me llames, así suena muy formal.

-¿Y Bas?

-Mucho mejor, bueno adiós Princesa.

-SMYTHEE!

Pero para cuando termino de hablar el menor ya se había marchado, y kurt se había quedado con unos cuantos insultos reprimidos.

Eran las 22:30 y kurt no podía dormirse, él quería mandarle un mensaje a Sebastian pero sentía que quedaría muy desesperado teniendo en cuenta que no llegaron a pasar 5 horas de cuando se vieron y ya lo estaba acosando.

Finalmente se decidió, lo haría porque teniendo en cuenta sus últimos días en New York Sebastian era lo único bueno que le había pasado. El le ayudo a desquitarse y sacarse un poco de la furia que tenía acumulada.

Tomo su celular y escribió:

"Hola soy Kurt, el patea traseros este es mi número-k".

No llego a pasar un minuto que recibió su respuesta.

"Valla no puedes vivir sin mi princesa ;)-S"

"Ya quisieras Smythe-K"

"Eres malo -S"

"Jaja, un poco. ¿Quieres ir mañana a tomar un café antes de tu vuelo?-K"

"Me encantaría, debo irme a dormir. Adiós Princesa 3 –S"

"Adiós Suricato-K"

Pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando recibió otro mensaje

"Sabía que no tardarías mucho en volver a llamarme así-S-"

Dejo su celular en la mesita de luz y apago la luz, apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sería divertido ser amigo de Smythe... y tal vez quien dice, que lleguen a ser algo más que amigos.


End file.
